


Tony Stark is over this

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In, M/M, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trapped In A Closet, almost caught in a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Decades after graduating, Tony is invited to his high school reunion, and he won't be going alone.Is a stand alone but can be considered as a sequel to "This isn't a charity dinner"For oldbluethings as part of the ironStrange Gift Exchange





	Tony Stark is over this

“Fuck,” Stephen hears Tony say, but it’s not his ‘I dropped something’ fuck or his ‘DUM-E sprayed me with the fire extinguisher again’ fuck. This one is softer, more emotional. 

And that’s why instead of calling through the rooms to see if Tony is alright he gets up and looks himself. He arrives just in time to see Tony throwing something into the garbage, but Stephen recognizes the invitation for what it is. He had gotten one quite some time ago as well. They all use that god awful fancy paper. 

“Not too keen on a high school reunion?” Stephen asks.

“I was thirteen when I graduated High School. What about that spells happy memories?” Tony asks head in his hands looking like he’s getting a headache simply from a piece of paper and Stephen could make a sarcastic remark, could make Tony feel even worse.

“What’s the main reason you don’t want to go?” Stephen asks sitting down and placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder...ha!And all those med students used to say he had a terrible bedside manner.

“When I went there I was always alone. No one really wanted to be friends with me. They wanted to be friends with my money, power, and status. And look at me now. Nearly thirty years later and I have maybe two friends that I didn’t have to build myself,” Tony says.

“Three.” Stephen says.

“I’m sorry?”

“You said you only have two friends. You’re wrong. You have three. Pepper, Rhodey, and myself, more of a boyfriend, but you know what I mean,” Stephen says and his cloak shoots into the room and wraps around Tony.

“Make that four,” Stephen says with a smile.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t help me. At the reunion I’ll just be friendless Tony Stark again.”

“What about Colonel Rhodes?” 

“He’s off in Washington. Pepper is in Japan. Levi is a sentient cloak, and I doubt you would want to have to deal with that many stupid people.

“I’ll go,” Stephen says.

“What?”

“I said I’d go with you,” Stephen says and Tony pulls a gauntlet on him. 

“Nice try skrull. You almost had me! But I don’t think the real Stephen would want to any stupid school reunion, so he definitely won’t want to go to mine,” Tony says keeping Stephen in his sights.

“It figures that the man who thought I was taking over the world on our first date would think I was replaced by an alien on another,” Stephen says and Tony blushes lowering his arm. 

“In my defense you had invited me to a charity dinner, not a dinner dinner,” Tony says sitting down and looking down at the small threatening card there.

“Did you mean what you said? About going with me?” Tony asks.

“Of course. What are boyfriends for?” Stephen says and Tony smiles and presses a small chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Then I guess we’re going to my old boarding school. It’s an overnight thing so we each get to stay in a room,” Tony says.

“What kind of...you know what that’s exactly the kind of school I expected you to go to,” Stephen says and they go to sleep.

A couple of weeks later Tony is adjusting his tie for the fiftieth time and Stephen is watching him do it from his seat on the bed.

“You look gorgeous Tony. You’re going to be the most attractive person there I guarantee it,” Stephen says and opens a portal and Tony holds his hand as they step through. They had been working for months to get Tony used to portals and Stephen used to cars. Neither man wanting to fear something that is so integral to their other halves.

They come out a little ways down the street from the school and walk up together.

“Why am I here again? I have no reason to want to deal with these people?”

“You’re here to show off. To look the sharks in the face and smile as you tell them how much better you are than them.”

“Wow. Steve said I should reconnect with old friends.”

“If you wanted to do that you wouldn’t have stopped talking to them. Besides you said you didn’t have any friends here,” Stephen says.

“I...I didn’t want to tell him that,” Tony says and Stephen wraps an arm around him and they walk into the hotel they rented for the reunion.

“Hi! I’m Brad. Can I just get your names?” The perky receptionist or whatever he is says.

“Tony Stark and Stephen Strange,” Tony says and the receptionist checks their names off and Stephen walks Tony inside and they sit at the table where their names are. Tony groans as he sees the name of the kid who used to threaten him into doing his homework.

“Tony Stark, it’s been awhile hasn’t it,” Marco says and Tony puts his mask in place and looks up.

“Marco. How have you been?”

“Good, I can’t believe that little Tony Stark grew up to be Iron Man,” Marco says and Tony glares at him.

“Come on dear, let’s go dance,” Stephen says pulling him away from Marco and onto the dance floor.

“Thanks, I think I was going to punch him,” Tony says.

“Do you want to leave? You don’t have to prove anything to them,” Stephen says.

“Maybe...can you get me a glass of water?” Tony says and when Stephen disappears towards the bar, Tony makes his way off the dance floor to wait.

“So, how much are you paying him to pretend to be your date?” Marco asks.

“Excuse you? Stephen is my boyfriend,” Tony says and Marco chuckles.

“Come on Tony. The only people who date you are sluts and people who want money from you. So which is it?”

“Neither. Stephen and I are in a committed relationship and I suggest you walk away while I feel like leaving your credit score intact,” Tony says and he finds himself being pulled into the hallway and no one around him either notices or cares.

“Get your hands off me,” Tony says and kicks him and he grunts and shoves him into a janitor’s closet and locks the door in time for Tony to just bang his hands against the door and starts yelling for Stephen before he remembers that his cellphone is in his pocket. 

He quickly types in the number and prays Stephen has his volume on high.

“Tony? Where are you?” 

“Steph? I...I’m in the maintenance closet in the hall. Marco locked me in and it’s dark and tight and I...I,” Tony says starting to panic a little and suddenly he’s being pulled into a warm room with a fancy looking bed.

“Tony? Breathe with me okay? In...Out...In...Out” Stephen says and soon Tony feels his breathing return to normal and he clenches a fist in Stephen’s jacket.

“Thanks,” Tony says and glances behind Stephen and wags an eyebrow.

“Looks like they only gave us one bed,” Tony says and Stephen rolls his eyes.

“I know what you are trying to do Tony, and as much as I adore sex with you. I care more about why that bastard locked you in a closet. So we can sit here until you tell me,” Stephen says sitting on the bed and crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow at Tony.

“Fine, he said that he didn’t think that we were actually dating and that either I was paying you or you were with me for the sex or the money. I told him to fuck off and he didn’t like that. Stephen! Where are you going?” Tony squeaks and tosses his full weight on top of Stephen who grunts and tries to get Tony off of him.

“Tony! Let me up so that I punch him,” Stephen says and Tony throws more of his weight on top of Stephen to keep him down.

“Stephen I’m fine, besides JARVIS is already taking revenge for us. Please? Just hold me? I really need to feel arms around me,” Tony says and Stephen snaps out of his anger and immediately pulls Tony against him.

Both men jump when thunder cracks outside.

“Either Thor is having fun or it’s started to rain. Good thing I would have hated having to take you home in the rain,” Stephen whispers into his hair and they fall asleep tangles together.

The next day, Marco tries to pay for his bill and his card is declined. His entire identity has been deleted.

“You get it back in a week,” Tony says walking past him and Marco grits his teeth.


End file.
